The artificial ventilation using a normal tracheostomy tube is a method of supplying oxygen or air through a ventilator by dissecting the trachea of a cervical part, inserting a balloon-provided tube into a trachea to connect the tube with the ventilator, supplying air into the balloon, and contact-bonding the balloon with an inner wall so that oxygen or air does not flow toward a mouth.
In the case of this method, the balloon is always inflated and thereby the gap between the trachea and the tube is blocked so that the air for respiration reciprocates only between the ventilator and a lung. Otherwise, when supplying air, most air does not reach the lung but it leaks to the mouth, and thus artificial ventilation cannot be performed.
As described above, when using a conventional tracheostomy tube, air reciprocates only between a ventilator and a lung. Because a vocal cord is located between a trachea and a mouth, it is impossible to supply air to the vocal cord and thereby, a patient is unable to speak when using the conventional tracheostomy tube.
As described above, the present invention is made by considering the prior art and its object is to provide a tracheostomy tube enabling speech.